Bad blood
by Hella530
Summary: After saving a young woman spiderman finds out she's not what she seems. Has he made a mistake saving the woman they call VatariHadi, the woman who walks with hell at her heels?


Bad Blood

00

**Spiderman swung through the city unaware of how completely this night would change his life. 'It's so quiet,' he thought, 'that's never good.' Then he heard her.**

**"Get away from me!" The sound echoed through the night, it was coming from a rooftop not far from him. **

**'This sounds bad I better get there fast!' As he got closer to the roof he saw a young woman, not much older then him, in a tattered brown overcoat with mussed up black hair and no shoes on, running from a man in a black suit who was followed by some thugs who dressed like they worked in an insane asylum. 'They might just work in an insane asylum,' he thought pensively, 'she might just be an escapee.' **

**'Then why don't they have the police helping them?' that little voice in the back of his head asked him. But pretty soon his question was answered.**

**"Your going to come back with us, it's your destiny." said the man in the suit.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about, leave me alone, who are you!" she said backing up till she got to the edge of the roof. She looked nervously over the edge and started shaking in fear. She felt the adrenaline rushing through her blood, about to activate her 'fight or flight' response, but then she could feel something of alien origin coursing through her blood too, giving her a feeling that something bad was going to happen, to her attackers.**

**"You don't remember anything? Do you Vatari-Hadi, the woman who walks with hell at her heels." Black suit-man said a dangerous smile on his face. **

**"That's not my name! My name's uh, it's...um-" she said looking confused. The ever approaching man threw his head back and laughed.**

**"You don't even remember your own name! So how can you deny us, deny who you're destined to be." Then he got deadly serious. "Well, we won't let you deny it, we won't allow it." He said as the thugs moved towards her.**

**This is where Spidey decided to intervene (he had been wrapped up in the madman's story). He jumped in front of the henchmen and said to the madman, "Maybe she wants to choose her own destiny." The man just frowned and cracked his neck.**

**"Don't let him interfere; I'll get Vatari-Hadi." As Spidey fought of the thugs the young woman ran around them and tried to get past the man in the suit that, despite being a bit old, was very strong. He grabbed the girl's wrists and smiled at her. "You're not getting away so easily this time."**

**"LET ME GO!" She yelled struggling her heart beating faster.**

**"I don't think so, we're going to have to discipline you when we get back," then he smiled," you silly little child." The insult, for some reason, made her blood boil, she started pushing him back, and an angry fire lit her eyes.**

**"I told you. Let. Me. Go." she growled before she twisted her wrists around grabbed his and flung him to the far side of the roof. She was momentarily shocked at her show of strength and then ran to the door to the safety of the indoors. As she started sprinting down the stairs a voice in the back of her mind cried out. 'Wait they have those weird guns, he doesn't know about them, they might kill him. Do you want that on your conscience?' she groaned as she turned around and started running back up. "I'll be very upset with you if I just end up getting captured by those maniacs, but he did help me, so I'll return the favor."**

**As she got to the roof she saw the two henchmen trying to use the stun ray on Spiderman. She saw that they had already accidentally hit their boss who looked to be in the process of getting up, but he was just stuck like that. **

**She was trying to inch her way around the edge of the roof to see if there was anything she could do. Then Spiderman webbed one of men and whipped him** **into the other man knocking them both unconscious. Unfortunately she was standing behind one of the men and was knocked back.**

**"Help me!" She screamed as she fell off the roof.**

'**Good work Spidey' Peter thought as he jumped to her. 'You try and save the girl and she ends up falling off a roof because of you.' He ran over to her and grabbed her wrists and started to pull her up. "Don't worry, I got you." As he got her onto the roof he was about to let go of her hands when something very strange happened. Something that would change how he looked at life, and everything.**


End file.
